littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Weird
Get Weird is the third studio album by Little Mix and was released on November 6, 2015. The lead single from the album is "Black Magic". Background At the 2015 Brit Awards, the group confirmed that their album was completed, describing it as having a "whole new sound" and projecting the release for sometime in 2015. Having written over 100 songs for their third album, in May 2015 Little Mix released "Black Magic", the lead single from their upcoming third album. Little Mix also co-wrote Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea's single "Pretty Girls", which was also released in May 2015. The group have confirmed that the album is more of pop sound compared to Salute with the songs being very fun, colourful and personality driven. On 15 July 2015, the group officially announced on Twitter that their third studio album would be titled Get Weird, and would be available for pre-order the next day. Singles *Black Magic was officially announced, on May 14, 2015, as the lead single from the album. It received it's first radio play on May 21. The song was scheduled to premiere on May 26 but was later moved forward to May 21, after the single leaked online on May 20. The single was released digitally in the UK on 10 July. *Love Me Like You was announced as the second single from the album on September 9, 2015. The single was available for pre-order from September 11, 2015 and was released on September 25, 2015. *Secret Love Song (feat. Jason Derulo) was announced as the third single off of "Get Weird" on December 5, 2015 during their performance at the Jingle Bell Ball. The single was released on February 3, 2016. *Hair (feat. Sean Paul) was announced as the fourth single from the album on April 11, 2016 and was released on April 15, 2016. Promotional Singles *Hair was announced on the 23rd August and was eventually released on the 28th August with the girls releasing short snippets of the song throughout the week. The song, despite not being a single at that time, debuted at No. 35 on the official UK charts. *Weird People was announced on the October 12, 2015 as the second promotional single and on October 13, 2015 a snippet was released on Instagram. The song was released on October 16, 2015. *Grown is the final promotional single released from the album. A snippet was released on Instagram on October 29, 2015, the full song became available a day after on October 30, 2015. Commercial Performance The album peaked at #2 on the Australian and UK albums chart as well as #1 and #13 on the Irish albums chart and the US Billboard 200. It is the second longest charting girl group album on the UK Album chart, after its successor Glory Days, spending a total of 97 weeks in the Top 100 since its release. Promotion The [[Get Weird Tour|''Get Weird Tour'']] was officially announced on 17 July 2015 through the band's Twitter. They announced 21 more UK tour dates due to high demand. In October 2015, they announced that they were coming to Oceania. In December 2015, they announced that they were also coming to Asia. European tour dates were announced in February 2016. It began on March 13th 2016, in Cardiff, Wales at the Motorpoint Arena. The support act for the first UK leg was Jagmac. Nathan Sykes was the support act for two of the UK legs. Joey Devires was the support act for the second UK leg. Jai Watford was the support act for the Oceanian leg, The Sam Willows were the support act in Asia and Philippa Hanna was the tour support in Europe, as well as the re-arranged Belfast gigs. Tracklist Audio Gallery Videos GET WEIRD IS OUT NOW! Little Mix - Little Mix & Jess Glynne Hit the Studio Little Mix - Sneak Peek from Album 3 Ideas for Album 3!! References Category:Albums Category:2015 releases